


Power

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Power comes in different guises.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-01-26 12:25am to 12:35am

"You will stop this nonsense immediately." 

Oshitari rightened his glasses. "And here I thought you of all people would leave me alone." 

Atobe knew manipulation well and he did not take kindly to even a try directed at his own person. "If you are still in dispute before the week ends you will not participate in the tournament." 

"I could still play singles." Oshitari answered, unperturbed. 

"You misunderstand." Atobe began, not even an inkling of his annoyance showing. "Ore-sama is not going to let YOU play. Gakuto will." 

The tensai blinked once. "May I inquire why?" 

"Because he is not the one trying everything in his power to not solve the problem. You are endangering the team on purpose and, as captain, ore-sama will not allow his team to falter because of pure idiocy."


End file.
